ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Simpsons Time
Simpsons Time is an upcoming 2018 television movie crossover with The Simpsons and Adventure Time. It will star the voices of Jeremy Shada, Hynden Walch, Tom Kenny, John DiMaggio, Mark Hamill, Olivia Olson, Dan Castellaneta, Harry Shearer, Julie Kavner, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, and Nancy Cartwright. Category:Crossover TV Specials Category:Upcoming crossovers Category:Crossover Category:2018 Category:Adventure Time Category:The Simpsons Plot The citizens of Ooo are planning a surprise party for Springfield, but when an evil overlord called Darkness (Mark Hamill) steals the souls of the residents of Ooo and Springfield, it's up to Finn, Jake, Marcelline, and the Simpsons to stop him. Songs Main article: Simpsons Time: The Soundtrack *"Simpsons Time Opening Sequence" by Danny Elfman, additional vocals by Jeremy Shada and John DiMaggio *"Evil is Good, Darkness is Destroy" by Mark Hamill *"Plans" by Jeremy Shada, John DiMaggio, Olivia Olson, Yeardley Smith, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, and Julie Kavner *"Spineless" by Olivia Olson, Yeardley Smith, and Nancy Cartwright *"Death by Blood" by Mark Hamill *"Final Fight" by Hans Simmer *"We're Saved" by entire cast Opening Sequence US/UK/AUS/CAN/NZ airings On a blue background with a shiny light, "Simpsons Time", reminiscent of Adventure Time logo, zooms in into the "P" when Finn and Jake sing "Simpsons Time". Then, Jimbo and Kearney saw the head off a dead Gumball Guardian, and it rolls on Ralph. Then it zooms into Ooo and Bart is writing on a wall. Peppermint Butler walks in and says "Hey!" as Bart runs away and skateboards away. Homer is seen working at Princess Bubblegum's lab until a potion explodes, leaving Homer the glass bottle to bounce into his back. Cutting straight to Homer throwing the bottle, Otto eats it. Bart skateboards past Finn the Human (slashing his sword at Bart, but misses), Princess Bubblegum (with a laboratory desk testing potions), Moe Szyslak (who yells "Hey!"), Darkness (who tries throwing a fireball, but misses), Lionel Hutz (who slams his briefcase), Don Brodka (who tries grabbing Bart, but misses), Marcelline the Vampire Queen (who hisses), Mayor Quimby (who yells), Kent Brockman (he gasps as Bart goes past), Barney Gumble (burps), Comic Book Guy (giving out books), Jake the Dog (he spins), Troy McClure (who does a similar manner to Bleeding Gums Murphy in the season 2-20 intro), and Chief Wiggum (waves his nightstick, says "Come back here!"). Then it cuts to a pan back in Springfield at a Red Gala-type premiere. In attendance: Cinnamon Bun, Bryce Dallas Howard (who gets kissed by Cinnamon Bun), Mel Gibson, Chief Wiggum, Mark Hamill, Jake the Dog, John Travolta, Betty White, Jimbo Jones, Lionel Hutz, Ned Flanders, Maude Flanders (despite being dead), Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Kim Basinger, Ginger Flanders, Edna Krabappel (despite being dead, kissing Seymour Skinner), Seymour Skinner, Wally Kogen, Dolly Parton, Alec Baldwin, Itchy, Scratchy, Bleeding Gums Murphy (despite being dead), Troy McClure (with a microphone), Darkness (next to McClure), Drederick Tatum, Lucius Sweet, Jacques, Lindsey Naegle, Leon Kompowsky, Dr. Julius Hibbert, Krusty the Klown, Poochie, Bernice Hibbert, Lyle Lanley, Sideshow Bob, Sideshow Mel, Professor Frink, Ranier Wolfcastle, Comic Book Guy (taking pictures of Spiderman), Spiderman, Gil Gunderson, Angelina Jolie, Moe Szyslak, Finn the Human, Arthur Fortune, Leonardo DiCaprio, Mr. Burns, Dr. Marvin Monroe, Stephanie the Weather Lady, Barney Gumble, Cookie Kwan, Jack Black, Database, Martin Prince Jr., Nelson Muntz, Üter Zorker, the Capital City Goofball, Kearney Zzyzwicz, Patty Bouvier, John Cena, Santino Marella (who punches Don Brodka), Don Brodka, Jerry Lawler, Princess Kashmir, Dolph Starbeam, Milhouse Van Houten, Selma Bouvier, Carl Carlson, Lenny Leonard, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, and The Great Khali. The Squeaky-voiced Teen is trying to let the Simpson family in but they go in themselves. Germany airings The "Simpsons Time" logo zooms as usual, but it cuts straight to Bart's skateboarding sequence, but Otto eats the bottle first. Bart skateboards past Darkness (who waves his arm at Bart, instead of firing the fireball at Bart), Bleeding Gums Murphy (who, despite his death, looks at Bart), Moe Szyslak, Mr. Burns (who collapses), Lionel Hutz, Dewey Largo, Reverend Lovejoy, Troy McClure, and Chief Wiggum (who waves his nightstick), while Üter gives them chocolate. Then we pan over to the Red Gala-style pan where the following characters: Üter Zorker, Wink, Bryce Dallas Howard, Darkness, Jake the Dog, Cinnamon Bun, Dolph Starbeam, Ned Flanders, Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, Troy McClure, Ron Howard, Police Detective Homer Simpson, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Chief Wiggum, and Mel Gibson are. The intro ends here. Hollywood promotional premiere The "Simpsons Time" logo zooms in. It zooms into Hollywood where Bart is vandalizing the Hollywood sign. The Squeaky-voiced teen catches Bart writing on the Hollywood sign and says "Hey!" as Bart skateboards away. Then it cuts to the Red Carpet-like Red Gala premiere (a mix between the two). Jennifer Saunders is hosting the event, paparazzi shot between shot of: Jennifer Hudson, Troy McClure, Arthur Fortune, Mark Hamill, Darkness, Beyonce Knowles, Ron Howard, Jennifer Lopez, and Bryce Dallas Howard. After that Bryce says to Ron, her father "I like this fest!". Ron says "Uhhh...". Jlo says to Beyonce "Whoa! Homer kissin' Marge!". Beyonce says "I know!". Miley Cyrus, next to them, says "Shhhhhh, watchin' a video!". Now On Fox Bart Simpson: "The special you've been waitin' for, Simpsons Time, is now on Fox!" (Audience cheers) Homer Simpson: "I wanna watch-I-I-I" (slips on stage) Nelson Muntz: "Ha-ha!" Bryce Dallas Howard, Marceline The Vampire Queen, Jlo, and Beyonce: (singing) "Milk your bank!" Miley Cyrus: "Hush!" Bart Simpson: "Now can we rise, put our hands on our hearts, bow our heads, and close your eyes for "The Star Spangled Banner?" (The crowd follows Bart's orders. Jennifer Hudson walks onto the stage. She starts to sing, along with the crowd, the "Star Spangled Banner".) Trivia *Fit Tony, Legs, Louie, and Sideshow Bob are somehow absent in the special.